


Luci's angels

by AvengerOlivia14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sexual Tension, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOlivia14/pseuds/AvengerOlivia14
Summary: What-if reality where Ruby did not die. And after all the crap, now she is in a position where she can say anything that she wants to, without being afraid of Lilith snapping her neck.Lucifer needs the help of her and Anael (Sister Jo) to deal with all this alternate universe crap.(They are like the girls from Charlie's angels, only one of the is a demon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time writing, so excuse me if i shit it.

“I am back, baby”, said the voice of Lucifer, possessing the vessel of an honest, holy man known as Jimmy Novak. The demon was cleaning the blood of her last victim, when he spoke. She flinched and almost stabbed him with the angel blade in her hand. But after all, it was Satan she was attacking. He dodged the blow way too easily. And even if he hadn't its not like anything would have really happened to him.

“I guess I am gonna need my demon blood supplier”, said Lucifer with a seductive voice. She smiled agreeing; happy that she could finally come out of the shell, out running and hiding; and be free again.

But instead she said, "as you wish, my lord", mockingly, and then quickly got to work, not caring much of whatever facial expression Lucifer would give as a response.

She could have given him her own blood, would have been less work than finding the nearest demon and draining him and feeding him to her 'Satanc overlord' or whatever; but somehow it didn't feel right, it never felt right.

"Feelings", she thought with a small chuckle. If someone heard about a demon feeling uneasy about something like this, they would laugh their asses off. Demons weren't  _supposed_ to fell anything. Thats what made them demons- the nothingness inside of them (ok maybe a little bit evil or somtimes anger, but that kinda thing  _would_ happen to anyone who was to be tortured in the burning pits of hell for centuries).

But the first time she fed Lucider her blood, something felt worng, or missing, or **something** ; she really couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was, until much, much later. After the apocalypse, after everything, on a (sort of a) soul search (or in this case, black-demony-smoke-present-inside-a-brain-dead-girl search).

For all these years, Ruby had been running and hiding. After her supposed "death" she lived in the shadows. But even from the shadows, she bore true faith and allegiance to Lucifer and successfully carried out the tasks she was ordered to do. After all, aiding Lucifer for the apocalypse and being his right hand man (or woman, in this case), is what she initially set out to do.

After the apocalypse though, none of that mattered anymore. So she just went off the grid completely. Its not like she wanted to have her ass ganked by Crowley and his goons, who just so happened to be looking for a piece of Loyal-to-Lucifer meat at the time.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when the meal delivery arrived. "Damn, it took a while for you to get here", she said under her breath before attacking, killing and draining that unimportant-demon-of-no-name-town-USA #36. But apparently it took comparitively less time to get "the master" (or whatever) fed. Once they were done, Lucifer invited her over. Maybe it was her loylty after all these years, maybe he was pleased by her service, or maybe he just simply wanted mess with the Winchester brothers. Whatever the reason may be, he ~~~~wanted her to accompany him to this 'fighting Amara' crap.

She agreed at once. She'd been wanting to make a come back. And a meeting with Sam Winchester would definitely be way more than just a 'good' reason to do so.

The feeling wasn't mutual of course, nor did she expect it to be. When they got to their 'God team' randezvous point, an when the Winchesters’ eyes finally met Ruby’s, all she could see was Sam. She saw Sam’s lips part and he spoke with a confused voice, “But we killed you…”

To which Ruby sassed, “I love you too, Sam”

“Don’t.”

Sam couldn't tolerate those words. Not after everything he went through because of her. With Lilith, with Lucifer, with the Apocalypse, with his shaky relationship with Dean, with EVERYTHING GODDAMMIT.

Those words reminded Sam of all the blood and lust mixed with pain, desperation and stupidity; it reminded Sam of every life lost because he tried to be the big guy, because he wanted to do it ‘different’. All those times that he fell for her trap, all those times that he fell for……her, it all flashed before his eyes.

As for Dean, his only thought was that how badly he wanted to stab her. Every fiber of his being was telling him to do so, but he resisted. Although looking over at Sam and seeing his little brother glassy eyed, he _almost_ did stab her, but resisted at the last second, considering the kind of situation they were in. He knew that they had to work to do and they had to do it together, if they wanted to take down Amara, the Darkness. But he _did_ make a mental note to find her and hunt that bitch down and put a bullet and a knife and a... basically every weapon in his trunk, in her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hop, skip and a jump to the time where Lucifer gets trapped in the AU.

After investigating the crime scene for the run-of-the-mill-hunt-of-the-week, Sam was waiting for Dean to pick him up. Dean should have been done with his part by now, which was to interrogate the victim's family. Sam was thinking about calling Dean, when he saw her again, almost after a year later. Ruby. 

“Heya Sam, it’s been a while”, she said appearing out of the dark alley and into the glow of the street light. Sam gripped her tight and shoved her against the alley wall. She was facing Sam, with the knife (which was formally owned by her) at her throat, when he questioned, "Why are you here?"

After the whole God and Amara shit storm, along with the whole "kidnapped by the posh Men of Letters", the Winchesters mostly didn't care about a Demon who had not gotten on thier nerves recently, and seemed like she wasn't gonna either. Plus, ganking Ruby was more  _personal_. And they kinda had thier hands full with their not-personal affairs or thier _other_ personal affairs.

She spoke in her ususall sassy tone when she said, "Well, since you ask so nicely, I am here because I am looking for you."

“Well I am not in a mood to…”

“Sam…” she cut him off, making innocent eyes which looked filled with love and affection. **_Yeah, right_** he thought when she said, “…I missed you”. It almost sounded like she was longing for something. But Sam wouldn't fall for her mind games. Not again. Would he? NO. HE WOULDN'T !!!!

“What?” trembled Sam’s confused voice instead. Maybe somewhere he was still in love with her. Maybe.

And _maybe_ so was Ruby. When Ruby saw Sam for the first time, way back when, she felt something for him, a feeling that had not entered her tattered soul for many centuries. But her duty was to get the disobedient and righteous ‘boy king’, who had a thing against authorities (espescially if it were from Hell), ready for armageddon; so yeah, falling for him, was not on the table. Plus, she thought, her manipulative demon-bitch ass wasn’t gonna let her confess about this gooey piece of crap that she felt.

But the thing about the world right now was that none of it mattered anymore. Hell, it all stopped mattering the day Sam took a nose dive into Lucifer's cage. Because that day he broke all the rules about good and evil and destinies and all that crap. But it wasn't until Lucifer got trapped in an alternate reality, that she dared to finally and fully get out of her shell. Though she did know why the presence of Satan in this Universe, stopped her. It wasn't like she was afraid of whiny Luci from bitchstreet; so WHY??!!!

Dean appeared out of nowhere and broke their "lovers gaze into each others eyes" (or atleast thats what he would call it). “Sam, I’ve been loo… WHAT THE HELL! What the hell is she doing here?” *turning to Ruby* “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Dean, don't! AAAHHH!!!”

*Holy water splash, at which, the scene transitions into a holy water splash in the bunker dungeon*

“What are you doing here, bitch?”

“Dean, I just wanted to talk to Sam.”

*Holy water splash* “What you thought, with Satan outta this universe, you can maybe try your Turn-Sam-into-the-new-Darth-Vader-of-Hell plan?”

“You know what, I don’t have to explain myself to you, R2D2. But…” *turning to Sam “…that’s not why I am here”.

Dean chuckles and says, “Yeah, whatever” while screwing open the holy water flask once again and briefly turns to Sam only to see his sad but concerned face.

“You are not [buying] this, are you?!”

“But Dean…”

*Holy water splash on Ruby*

“No. Not this time.” Dean storms off the room and Sam follows.

“Dean, just listen to me…”

“You remember what happened the last time she was around you? Cause I totally do. She got you high on demon blood, she made you get Lucifer out of the box and kick start ‘the end of times’; should I go on?”

“But, De…”

“And now you wanna trust that bitch? Again?”

“Dean, I am not stupid. But I am just saying that we can use her, maybe she knows something that we don’t.”

“I am sorry, wasn’t that the reason you willingly got on her leash the first place?”

“Dean, come on…”

*a sighing chuckle* “God, this is like dejavu all over again.”

*Long silence* “Fine, whatever you say, Dean.”

So, Sam left that go for a while. Only going back to the Dungeon to shut it down (and thank God Ruby was keeping her trap shut while he did that). But still, the curiosity was eating Sam alive. He could not sleep that night, kept fidgeting and shifting in his bed. Almost ten years’ worth of questions was not just gonna go away, because of some agreement with Dean.

Sam turned to his phone to see the time- 01:56 a.m. Sam was already done with this agreement of theirs. And he thought to himself that a few questions are not gonna hurt anyone and Dean was only disapproving because he didn’t want Sam to get hurt. But it’s not like he is gonna let Ruby out and the Men of Letters warding was full proof, so she couldn’t escape.

So Sam got up. He walked towards Dean’s room and peeked inside. He had fallen asleep watching Terminator for the millionth time. And as much as Sam wanted to place the Laptop and headphones in their right place and pull a blanket over Dean, he did not wanna wake him up and Sam knew that if Dean was conscious, he would never allow what he was about to do.

Sam walked towards the dungeon and opened the door. He could feel Ruby’s eyes on him even through the dark. Turning on the lights, he saw the face of the demon giving a somewhat sweet(-ish) smile to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Sam and Ruby, in the Men of Letters dungeon.

“Couldn’t stay away huh?”

“How are you still alive?”

“Good magicians never reveal their secrets, Sam”

“Stop bullshittin’ me!”

“Woah, buddy, calm down, cuz you kno, the last time you got this angry, it ended up in a really hot and rough sex.”

*chuckles* “yeah well not makin’ that mistake twice”

“You really think it was a mistake?” she asked, longingly, all the sass gone from her tone.

“Stop that…”

“Stop what?”

“That ‘romance eyes’ act. It doesn’t work on me anymore.”

“Its not an act, Sam. It _never_ was!”

“Then what was it?”

“Sam…"She breathed in and spoke,"I _love_ you”

“No…”

“It’s the **truth** ”

“NO ITS NOT!!!”

Sam could not stand there anymore. He stormed out of the dungeon, shut the lights and made his way towards his room. That’s when Dean emerged out of the darkness of the Dungeon with a sigh and “Dammit Sammy.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

After witnessing the ordeal between Ruby and Sam, Dean went straight to his room. He laid back down on his bed and just stared towards the ceiling. Just thinking and remembering.

When Ruby died and the Apocalypse began, Dean saw nothing but hurt and guilt in Sammy's eyes. He apologized to Dean about every little thing, in every chance he got. He wouldn't meet his eyes. His visage, in general, changed into that of a puppy who had been kicked and neglected one too many times. And when he wasn't being repentent about starting the end of times or looking like he was stung to his core by a biblical bug, he was in a full on self destructive mode. It really seemed like he stopped caring for his well being altogether, especially after Sam's encounter with Lucifer, that he mentioned once.

The nights were the worst. The eldest of the two surviving Winchester brothers would often wake up at the middle of the night only to hear his little brother whimpering or mumbling in his sleep. There had been a few rached times, when the incoherent nonsenses turned into full blown, easily decipherable screams. The sounds he made, to normal ears, it probably would have sounded like someone was being exorcised. But if anyone knew what an exorcism sounded like, it was Dean Winchester; and _those_ cries weren't it. Those were the sounds of a broken boy- not a man, but a boy -begging to be freed of Lucifer's clutches and his manipulations. A boy who absolutely refused to say 'yes' to the ~~man~~ archangel who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The first time he heard them, Dean realised that the 'dream encounter' with Lucifer that Sam had mentioned about, was not the only time that Satan visited Sam in his dreams. And apparently he had progressed to torturing his little brother. All of it hurt Dean to his core. And the fact that Sam made a decision to suffer in solitude, hurt him even more. He wanted to sooth him, comfort him, and he _did_ to some extent, but the wounds from St. Mary's Convent were still raw back then. In those days, at the dead of the night, staring sleeplessly towards his younger counterpart with sad eyes, his brother's keeper wished nothing more than for Sammy's suffering to end, and for them both to have a good night's sleep. Just for once.

And then one day, all of it was gone. The apologies, the guilt, the regret, the nightmares, the screams; _everything_. The younger Winchester won a trip into an unbreakable cage in hell, with no return ticket. Sammy faced two of the most powerful Archangels in all of creation and won. All because he was determined to fulfil, what he _felt_ like was his responsibility, and save the world, from the Apocalypse which he started.

But what his self-loathing, sparked by his low self-esteem, forbade him to see, was that the Apocalypse would never have raged in the first place if he would not have been maipulated to his core by that lying, demon bitch whore. And it looked like she was back at it all over again. Somewhere in his heart, Dean knew that Sam wouldn't be so dumb as to fall in her trap all over again. But he wasn't gonna take any chances.

There was no way in hell he would let all that crap happen all over again. This time he wouldn't just sit by and watch. This time, he would take the fight to Ruby instead of trying to convince Sam. This time, he would go after the head of the snake.

Dean was ready to do whatever needed to be done to make this happen. And if it meant locking Sam up, to spare him the pain, then so be it.

* * *

 

Coming back from into his room, Sam knew that he will be getting no sleep tonight.  _Maybe_ he could have gotten some even with that constant nagging curiosity, before his talk with Ruby, but after his chat with her, it was a no-no.

He kept thinking about what she said, kept repeating her words in his mind over and over again. But after all, this reaction  _was_ expected from someone whose long healed wounds were all brutally sliced open, in a span of few minutes. Plus, what did he even  _expect_  ? She is a  **demon** , for crying out loud, manipulation is in her blood (or lack thereof).

But despite everything he had to admit, playing that 'love' card on him was really dumb, especially for someone of her standards. 

Sam didn’t love her. He didn’t even _like_ her. He **didn’t love her**.

He stopped loving her after he realised her true motives (albeit too late, but better late than never) and it was exactly what Dean said it would be (He regertted not trusting Dean in the first place, with all his life). He stopped loving her after spending endless restless nights, thinking about her and her betrayal, after her supposed "death". He stopped loving her and completely forgot about her amidst his endless torture, with no consequences, at the hands of the two of the oldest Archangels in creation.

But he wasn’t dumb anymore. Not like he was back then. He _wouldn’t_ fall for her.

“You really believe that, Sam?” said the 'mean voice' inside his mind, sarcastically (who not-so-surprisingly sounded like Ruby).

**HE WOULDN’T !!!**

* * *

 

Back in the Dungeon, Ruby was in her own thoughts when she heard a ruffle of wings. She raised her head to see this charming woman looking right at her. Ruby could see her angelic face and her angelic grace beyond her human form.

“Lucifer is back and he is asking for you”, spoke she, in a bold, and somewhat _angry_ voice. “And for the record, I voted _against_ getting the help from such a _wretched_ creature, such as the likes of a demon. Such as the likes of _you_.”

“Nice to meet you too, Ms. ... Who are you?”

“Your end, if you were to even _think_ about crossing me.”

“Well, there goes my weekend plans out of the window.”


	5. Chapter 5

 In the morning, Dean woke up to find Sam in the kitchen. He was about to say something, _anything_ when Sam saw him and to Dean’s surprise, said “You’ve gotta kill Ruby for me.”

“Whoa! Good morning to you too”, Dean replied, and turned his attention to coffee, cuz **_Man! It was too early for this_** , but still managed to say, “I thought you wanted her alive for information and…stuff.”

“Not anymore”

“Oh yeah?... What changed your mind?”

“I just don’t wanna go down that road again, y’know? I mean, you’re right. The same thing happened the last time too and…” he exhaled and continued, “I went into the dungeons last night and ~~it made me realise~~ , I THINK, _I FEEL_ like I can’t do this.”

Dean kept silent. He was listening, but his eyes were focused towards his coffee. He was glad that Sam was being honest to him. This was already going better than the last time.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have gone in there alone.”

Hearing that, Dean smiled to Sam and said, “What say you and I get ourselves a long overdue Demon ganking?”

“Just like that, you are not pissed at me? Like at all?”says Sam, as Dean walks to put the dishes in the sink.

“Well, for one, you’re not hiding crap from me like the last time”, says Dean turning to Sam, “So……what the hell. I guess I can let this one slide”, he says with a smirk.

“A..are you chick flicking on me Dean?” teases Sam.

“Shut up.” At that remark, Dean starts walking out of the kitchen.

“Cuz to me it looks like you are chick flicking on me.” Sam follows him.

“I said shut up!” is heard from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why is she even here? We don’t need her. We’ve already got everything that we need”, she scorns at Lucifer about Ruby.

“She’s important” replies Luci.

“Important how?”

“I don’t think, I need to explain myself to you, Jo.”

“If you want my help, to get into Heaven, then yes, you do. So tell me again, WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?”

“You control your voice there, Anael. If you wanna keep it”, said Lucifer in a threatening tone. Also adding the glowing red eyes just to be dramatic.

But that didn’t seem even _mildly_ intimidating to Jo. She knew that she had Satan on the tip of her finger and she was gonna use that every step of the way. She was determined to fix her home. And she would not let a rebellious dumbass, who thinks he deserves to be the king of the world, destroy her plan.

“I’m getting a feeling that you don’t like me”, approaches Ruby from behind her, with a smirk that makes Anael want smite her right then and there, “People usually decide on doing that after introducing themselves to me. I found that very rude, by the way.”

“Finally!” Lucifer exclaimed, “Handle her would you”, he said to Ruby, “And I’m gonna get outta here while you do that”, he said to both the ladies with a wink and finger guns.

 _[Aside] “_ I used to wonder why humans discarded polygamy. Now I don’t. AND ITS NOT LIKE I'M TRYIN' TO WIFE THEM EITHER!” _[Exit Lucifer]_

“For the record, I don’t like it either. If I could, I would kick him to the curb, in seconds”, revealed Ruby, when she was sure enough that Little Luci was out of hearing range.

“Why are you telling me this? You know, very well that I would not think twice to prance the opportunity to kill you or _get_ you killed. What game are you playing?”

“I know why you are here. You want something from him. Otherwise, you trust him as far as you can throw him. I mean, he _is_ Satan, after all. I also know that the only reason Luci is helping you is because you have something that he wants. Or else your sexy ass would have been dead on the floor by now. Plus, Luci needs me. His vessel will turn into mash potato without me. And I’m guessing he is trying to keep a low profile, so he is not gonna contact with any other demon either. Soooo, that leaves _you_ with the option to do the dirty work, if I am outta the picture. And _**I**_ for a fact know that you won't like to do the things that I do. So go ahead, kill me. But before you do that, just remember one little detail...”she started pacing the room. Then she took a sip of the whiskey from the crystal bottle of the 3-star hotel, they were 'laying low' in, and said, “that there is no way in **HELL** , you are getting what you want, with me dead. Bonus? You get killed too. But you help me, I can put in a good word for you and we can both get what we want. And trust me, I have been on his side for a **long** time. Seal of approval by me? Means Jack to you.”

“Trust? You? A Demon? Now why the hell would I do that?”

“You ain’t got any choice, sister.”

“I don’t like this”

“You don’t have to. But if you say yes, I help you get whatever you want. And at the end of all of this? I want Satan’s head on a pike.”

Anael gave her a confused look and asked, "Why? Why'd you want Satan dead? I thought he was your ‘father’ and you ‘swore your loyalty to him’ or whatever.”

“None of your business. That’s why.”

Jo agreed to this. Knowing full well that, if she got her own way, the demon would never get what she wants. She needed Satan alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not trying to ship them. Its just that Ruby likes to flirt with everyone. But hey, if that floats your boat, then I am all game.


End file.
